


Funny How People Change

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, 2park week, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, High School AU, Hurt, Kim Doyeon - Freeform, M/M, One Sided Love, Unrequited, dunno how to tag lmao, friends to strangers, i rarely write angst but, just hurt with no comfort, mentioned woojin x doyeon, school au, they don't really interact, woojin is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: But everything changes.





	Funny How People Change

_ It's funny how people change so easily. _

 

That's what Jihoon thought as he watched a certain snaggletoothed boy on the other side of the cafeteria, talking with his 'cool’ friends.

Park Woojin is his name and he was Jihoon's bestest best friend.  _ Was,  _ Jihoon thought again bitterly.

 

Jihoon remembers the days he spend with  _ his _ Woojin. He remembers how he and him would spend their days together, on their way to school, in class, on break, on the way home, after school and even weekends. They were what people call inseparable.

 

But everything changes.

 

Jihoon remembers the day when Woojin declares how he'd fallen in love with the school's madonna; Kim Doyeon. He remembers when Woojin determinedly declares he'll turn himself into a beautiful swan and get Doyeon to date him.

Jihoon also remembers telling Woojin not to do that, because Woojin is fine just the way he is. But Woojin being Woojin, decided to do it anyway.

And so, Woojin transformed; from the fine young man he is to an even more fine young man.

 

Woojin changed and became one of those popular kids whose everyone is head over heels for.

Woojin changed and he succeeded in asking Doyeon out.

Woojin changed and he maybe realized that the nerdy Jihoon is nowhere near cool enough to be his friend.

Woojin changed and they drift apart.

 

Jihoon watched as Woojin grows further and further away.

 

And Jihoon remembers the day they stop walking to school together.

“I _ need to pick Doyeon up, sorry Ji.”; “It's fine.” _

Jihoon remembers how they hardly talk to each other at class anymore because Woojin has a lot of new friends now.

Jihoon remembers the day they stop sitting together at recess time.

_ “Sorry, Hoonie, gotta spend time with Doyeon.”; “It's fine.” _

Jihoon remembers the day they stop walking back home together and spending time after school at each other's house.

_ “Sorry, gotta watch my baby girl's practice.”; “It's fine.” _

Jihoon remembers when their ‘game saturday’ and 'movie sunday’ stopped and he remembers how he'd gotten tired over Woojin's sorry(s) and reasons.

_ “Sorry Hoonie-”; “It's fine.” _

 

Jihoon also remembers how his heart breaks a little every time he mutters out  _ “It's fine.” _

Remembers how his heart breaks when their usual nonstop chatters began to die out; when it got too awkward to even start a simple conversation.

 

Eventually, they turn into strangers. Conversations never going beyond a simple exchange of greetings.

And Jihoon's heart shatters when Woojin finally stop acknowledging him.

 

_ Jihoon's heart shatters because unknown to the boy, Jihoon is deeply in love with his best friend. _

 

“Dude? Jihoon, hey!”

Jihoon startles and is pulled back into reality when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Seongwoo-hyung.” He says in greeting, muttering soft thanks at the sandwich he had asked Seongwoo to get for him.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Seongwoo asks, settling on the seat in front of him,  _ Woojin's seat. _

Jihoon unwraps his sandwich and bites. He takes his time chewing and swallowing before answering with a small smile :

 

“ _ Nothing. I just find it funny how people change so easily.”  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.10.22  
> Its been awhile since I last written something decent and I don't know if this is good enough but i think this is better than everything I've been typing and deleting  
> Hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
